The insertion of a drain tube into the stomach, gall bladder and other intra-abdominal viscera carries an inherent risk of spillage of gastric juices, bile or infected fluids into the peritoneal cavity if the viscus becomes invaginated during tract dilation, or the wire guide becomes coiled within the peritoneal cavity and the drain can not be reinserted. Various devices and methods have been proposed for the purpose of facilitating the insertion of drains in intra-abdominal viscera. Many of these methods utilize an anchor attached to a suture wherein the anchor is inserted into a viscus lumen and the viscus is pulled against a body wall. However, most of these methods require the anchor to be delivered by a relatively large gauge introducer needle as the inside diameter of the needle must be large enough to accommodate the anchor. A potential of injuring the interior of a viscus by the needle point during placement of the anchor exists when such large gauge needles are utilized. A device and method for anchoring a viscus to a body wall of a patient that eliminates the use of large gauge needles and thus reduces the potential of injuring the interior of a viscus by the needle point is needed. The present invention addresses this need.